universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgiana
Morgiana (モルジアナ, Morujiana) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Morgiana is what people call a Fanalis. Fanalis are a hunting tribe from the Dark Continent. All Fanalis have red hair and eyes. Most Fanalis have a piercing under their lower lip. Their physical strength and senses are beyond that of a normal human, they are considered to be the strongest race in the world. They can also jump to extraordinary heights and even break metal. Their kicks are like lightning and they can even take down the mighty king of beasts in one blow. Fanalis like Morgiana as an example can perform loud battle cry or echolocation to map their locations Personality Morgiana is a quiet girl who rarely talks. She likes strange things, for instance, instead of choosing jewelry for her Household Vessel, she considered two devilish looking manifers (though possibly only because Alibaba recommended them). When mad, she usually puffs up her cheeks or stomps her feet, breaking the ground. Even though she is physically and emotionally tough, she does have moments when she acts vulnerable. This usually happens when anything regarding Alibaba takes place. It is hinted that she has feelings for him and this is proven when she rejects Hakuryuu's proposal. Eventually, he realizes that she refused to marry him and go to the Kou Empire because she is too attached to Alibaba and very concerned for Aladdin. She is secretly very insecure because she always deams herself to be useless compared to the others. Her biggest wish is to be useful to Aladdin and Alibaba, most likely because she wants to repay their kindness towards her. She is flattered but frightened by Hakuryuu's feelings for her, and she stated that becoming Empress was impossible since she used to be a slave, showing aspects of her inferiority complex. Character Design Morgiana has red hair and eyes (both pink in the anime), like all of the Fanalis. She wears a short white dress with a rope tied around her waist. Her eyelashes are long and unique, thus signing that she's a Fanalis. She wears her leg chains, which are now a Household Vessel, on her wrists, and a backup vessel, which is a necklace, around her neck. She always goes around barefoot. She has a sturdy yet petite build and is very strong. During her travel to the Dark Continent, Morgiana started wearing a white sleeveless tunic over her dress, tied with a longer ribbon. Her hair also grew longer, reaching down to her mid-back. She now wears her Household Vessel on her legs. In the Final Arc, Morgiana's hair is cut short, almost like an apple cut, layered with a ponytail on the left side. The ponytail on the left side is much longer than her normal hair. She still wears a white dress with a unique ornament such as a feather on its belt. She's also wearing the necklace that Alibaba gave her with armlets on both of her upper arms. Physical Abilities As a Fanalis, Morgiana is very strong when it comes to fighting, being able to carry up to 7 people at once, take down a large number of opponents with her kicks and even break adult Fanalis handcuffs and chains when she got angry. She has even underwent martial arts training under Masrur.176177 Since training under Masrur, she is able to defeat dangerous beasts in a single hit and her strength has further increased. Morgiana was also born with exceptional speed, being able to close large gaps in an instant and intercepting quick attacks by people. Since training with Masrur, her speed has increased further. Morgiana has also shown superior hearing and smelling, as shown when she was able to locate Aladdin and Alibaba in the Dungeon Amon, where they were hiding in a cave. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Cry Battle Cry]: Morgiana has a battle cry that she uses to fight against, and scare monsters. She has scared off monsters up to 2 to 3 times her size. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Echolocation Encholocation]: An upgraded version of her Battle Cry, Morgiana uses this along with her senses to see her surroundings when shrouded in the pitch black of the Great Rift. Advanced Intelligence: Morgiana is intelligent enough to know how to read and speak the Torran Language. She learned it from Yunan. [http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Household_Vessel Household Vessel]: Morgiana uses the powers of Alibaba Saluja's Djinn, Amon. Amon lends his power to her Household Vessel, Amol Selseila. Initially, Morgiana has stated that since her Household Vessel takes too much out of her, she would rather just increase her martial art abilities. After her time with Yunan, she has learned how to use it without depleting so much of her magoi, as well as manipulating it much better. *[http://magi.wikia.com/wiki/Amol_Selseila Amol Selseila]: Morgiana has a Household Vessel from Alibaba's Djinn, Amon. Since it was best to use something one has a attachment to, she chose the leg chains she had as a slave, as she has had it for a long time. Alibaba gave her a second Household Vessel from Amon, a sort of necklace with the same Fanalis Symbol as her chains, its abilities are still unknown. It was meant to be a spare in case her bracelet got broken. Morgiana is able to use the chains to climb, swing, and even to attack by wrapping up her enemy with them. Additionally, she is able to summon Amon's flames to burn her enemies with a huge amount of fire. This, however, consumes a lot of Magoi. After getting advice from Yunan, she learned how to use Amol Selseila on her legs without getting extremely tired. She even learned to manipulate the heat generated by the chains to fly in the air, and found out how to manipulate the chains' shape into wings of fire and increase its size at will to create a wider range of attacks. Story Early Life Most of Morgiana's past is still a mystery, except that she is originally from the Dark Continent. At a young age, Morgiana was taken from her mother and father and was sold at a market as a slave. One of the things that happened to her while she was there was being stripped and shown off naked. During that time, she used to cry out for her mother and father to save her. At some point, Morgiana was sold to Jamil, who abused her to the point of her being terrified of him, something that still haunts her. Like Aladdin pointed out, Morgiana had invisible chains on her, set by Jamil. She had something similar to Stockholm syndrome, where the captive starts to sympathize with the captor. Universal Warriors Relationships Friends 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Aladdin' 'Hakuryuu Ren' 'Sinbad' Allies 'Aladdin' 'Alibaba Saluja' 'Sinbad' 'Hakuryuu Ren' 'Masrur' 'Ja'far' 'Pisti' 'Yunan' Trivia * Her special skill is kicking * Her hobby is muscle training * Her weaknesses are improvisation and that she can't swim. * Her favorite type of man is "I'm not really sure", and she dislikes slaves owners * She enjoys spending her days off on training with Masrur * She is worried about what she has to do to become even stronger * Her favorite food is fish and she dislikes corn * She dislikes loneliness * Her most important property is her Household Vessel * It's hard for Morgiana to do delicate tasks, that's why she’s not good at cooking. She gets frustrated measuring things precisely so she ends up just measuring things by eye * According to Alibaba, Morgiana is a sound sleeper * Morgiana does not wear any undergarments Gallery